


Sun-kissed Rain

by nightmoonz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Happy Ending, Kitsune, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmoonz/pseuds/nightmoonz
Summary: the Ōnin war has ended and though the twin Zenko lost their home takes them on a journey south where they can all rebuild their lives and plan beyond it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Sun-kissed Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maigonotuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonotuna/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> I absolutely adored your Kitsune prompt and I hope you like my interpretation of the song you gave in your letter ([Zange Mairi by Hanyu Maigo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SM_EW4LFT-I)) I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it! 
> 
> ♡♡♡

At the beginning of what history would call the Ōnin War, the shrine Fushimi Inari Taisha was destroyed. The edifices both on the mountain and below had been devoured by flames so powerful that not even the twin Zenko Kitsune could stop it. 

They could only watch into the night as the blaze consumed everything. Their home was gone. This was the result of the wars of men. The war devastated Kyoto, sending black smoke cascading throughout its streets and suffocating its citizens. Eventually, it would clear, the smoke and ashes.  _ Eventually. _

But the Miya twins could stay no longer. 

They were sad but unsurprised when they heard the full extent of the destruction. They hadn’t seen the maximum extent of the aftermath, but they knew their shrine was reduced to a sad state. Smoldering cinders were all that remained. Even if they hadn’t seen it firsthand or heard the stories, they could  _ feel _ it. They felt it in their blood, in their bones. 

The Miya twins heard most of their friends had been lucky. They had left before the worst of it, far before them. They heard stories on their travels, of their friends building new Inari shrines; they had been grateful for that at least. Although they couldn’t say, they had been unlucky either. They would have begun to feel thinner and thinner with each passing moon if it hadn’t been for the boy whose hair gleamed like the sun at dawn. 

_ The mortal boy who saved them…  _

~~~

Hinata Shouyou had nothing to his name; his parents died in the carnage of the war that devastated Kyoto. All the boy had was his small, little sister Natsu who he utterly adored. So when he lent the silver and red fox a hand—gave them his goods in exchange for… well, nothing, just an extra set of hands to help him look after his sister. That’s what ultimately won the twins over. 

Helping them build a new shrine down south didn’t hurt either. Shouyou picked it. He admitted he did it for slightly selfish reasons. He had always wanted to see the ocean. (He had also promised Natsu she’d get to see it too.) 

Osamu was skeptical, but Natsu won him over. Meanwhile, Atsumu, the big dope, fell for _ him, _ immediately.

The whole thing made Osamu let out a deep suffering sigh. He wasn’t sure he could take much more of Atsumu’s mooning. “You know this was a bad idea, don’t you?”

“Oh,  _ shuddup, _ Samu.” Atsumu had heard it all before, and he was just about done with Osamu’s pessimism. “I’m sorry that you don’t have a heart in that empty a husk you call a body. ‘Sides, it’s none of yer damn business. Also, you were the one to agree to goin’ south first, ya know.”

Osamu rolled his eyes. “Ya know that’s not what I’m talking about, and ya know better than most that nothing good ever came from loving a human boy.”

“Fuck you.” 

Atsumu bristled as Osamu rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide an obnoxiously large smirk growing on his dumb face. “Ya really are that much of an idiot, huh? Well then… at least whatever happens next will be  _ interesting.” _

Curse Osamu. Atsumu knew he had made mistakes in trusting  _ him. _ Atsumu knew he had ignored the signs; he thought his lover was harmless. A troublesome fool at worst, he didn’t see what they truly were. He hadn’t wanted to. Annoyingly it had been Osamu who got revenge on Atsumu’s behalf. He kept the punishment plain, ran him naked through the streets, and stole all his money. Osamu might have done more if Atsumu hadn’t put a stop to it. That was 50 years before the war, and Atsumu had been fairly certain he would never love another again, and then…

And then came the boy with hair that matched the sun during golden hour, who cared more for his sister than himself, the one who had big dreams and a warm smile who—

“Tsumu-san! Samu-san! Natsu-chan! I got some rice!” Shouyou came over, practically out of breath while running up the steps to the shrine.

“Uncooked no doubt, give it ‘ere human.” Osamu left his brother to deal with his rambunctious mortal while he ‘made dinner.’ Oh, how the mighty had fallen. However, it was worth it, if for no other reason than to see the look on Atsumu’s face. 

“I’m sorry… I swear next time I’ll make dinner, Samu-san!” 

“S’alright Shouyou, thanks fer bringin’ it.” Atsumu noticed that Osamu snickered in his direction as he walked away. 

Atsumu’s face darkened as his brother went off to cook the rice Shouyou had managed to purchase with odd jobs he had done around the village they had escaped to. 

Relying solely on a human was still such a foreign concept, and not just depending on him, but  _ sharing _ with him, like he was one of them, like he was family. It was somehow equally both laughable and comforting. He was sure it was because Shouyou was exceptional. Not many beings, mortal and immortal alike, had his sense of wonder and generosity… Atsumu caught himself before he thought too long on how fond of Shouyou he truly was, if for no other reason than to prove Osamu wrong. 

“Of course!” Hinata yelled after him. 

Oh, how Atsumu loved this sweet, fragile human boy. It really wasn’t fair. Atsumu must have let out some sort of disapproving grunt because all of a sudden Shouyou’s attention was on him.

“Atsumu-san? Are you alright?”

Atsumu startled. Clearly, he was more lost in thought over his plans to murder his brother than he had realized. When he looked over at Shouyou, he got lost in his eyes for what had been the hundredth time. No one had that effect on him, especially not mortals. Most other mortals would be afraid to get this close, but not him, not Shouyou. He just gave his reassuring smiles like it was nothing, like they were nothing. 

_ It was so utterly unfair. How is it that this beautiful boy somehow got under his skin in such a way that it made him want to stretch out their time forever. How does this boy smile this big and this bright after everything he’s seen, after everything he’s endured… this dumb boy… this stupid— _

“Atsumu… You look a little lost today—” The anguish etched across Shouyou’s face.  _ “Is  _ everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Shouyou. How’re ya?”

“Me?” 

“Yeah,  _ you. _ You do all of this shit fer us all the time. We notice ya know. You’re helpin’ us build a new shrine down ‘ere, it’s savin’ us from fadin’ away an’ all.”

Hinata made a soft noise that resembled laughter. 

“What? Ya don’t believe me?”

“No, it’s not that it’s just… I wouldn’t have been able to do all of this without you guys. You helped me look after Natsu, and I know you bless me with some luck each day.”

“Yeah well, Osamu and I need to make sure ya finish the shrine, so we don’t go back to fadin’ away or whatever.”

“Atsumu…” Hinata suddenly spoke in a softer tone. “Stop doing that. I know you heard me. I know  _ you  _ are the one blessing me… just trying to say thanks is all. It means a lot, Atsumu.”

A pause fell between them, intimate and heavy. The air was thick with something soft that would not—could not—be spoken. But why couldn’t it? Shouyou wasn’t that man from all those years ago. He was trustworthy, reliable, passionate, albeit a little reckless, but then again, Atsumu was even more so. 

But Osamu’s warning was still ringing in his ears because as much as Atsumu didn’t want to listen, he knew the silver fox’s warning should be considered. So Atsumu said nothing. Did nothing. He had kept quiet about his secret desires since they had moved south towards the coastline. He had not uttered a single whisper, nor had he stared as Shouyou helped them rebuild and take over their new shrine… no, their new home. He hated it. All Atsumu wanted to do was pull Shouyou in close as he had with his other lovers. He wanted—yearned to be open. To share everything. And he desperately wanted to hear about Shouyou’s struggles, to be there for him. To look out for him. To surrender his heart freely—but he couldn’t. He had experienced enough seasons of heartbreak to lend out any more romantic affections. 

He should stop this. He  _ knew _ he should stop this… but then Shouyou placed a hand on his own, and all of the millions of logical reasons he had for not engaging in a relationship started disappearing one by one.

“Ya shouldn’t do that,” he said before he completely lost his mind, and whisked Shouyou off to some remote area to do less than prudent activities. Shouyou—annoyingly—responded by blushing, and instead of removing his hand away, he interlaced his fingers with Atsumu’s.

“Do you want me to let go?”

“I didn’t say that either,” Atsumu huffed out.

Shouyou laughed softly once again. “Well, okay, then I won’t.” 

A soft, warm, and familiar silence filled the air between them as they watched the sun set. 

“Shouyou, don’t make me hafta be the responsible one. I’m not good at it, and I don’t wanna do it.”

“What’s so irresponsible about holding hands?”

“It’s not so much the holding hands as much as what happens after.”

Shouyou hummed, “Right. So what’s the problem?”

“Eh?!” 

“I want to be with you. It seems like you want to be with me. So what’s the problem?” 

“You don’t know what’cher asking.”

“Yeah, I do, but I won’t force you. It’s just how I feel, and that’s not gonna change.”

“You’re human, so it might, it probably will, us being together? I don’t see it working unless we’re bound by somethin’.”

“Then, marry me.”

Atsumu thought he had heard everything. “Marry you?”

“Marry me.”

“Shouyou.”

“Have I done anything to make you think you couldn’t trust me?”

“No.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Along with every challenge imaginable, time ain’t exactly on our side here.”

“So then meet me in the next life too, and the one after that and the one after that. I know there’s a way, Osamu told me.”

Atsumu was going to murder Osamu—so that’s what that fucking smirk from earlier was about.

“Yer really serious.”

“I am,” Shouyou said, no hint of doubt behind his voice. For a mortal, he could be quite intimidating.

Atsumu looked at Shouyou, outlined by the setting sun, and smiled. “Okay then.”

~~~

Epilogue:

The sun began rising as fat water droplets struck the ground.

Atsumu laughed. It had only just occurred to the Zenko that he hadn’t seen Kitsune no Yomeiri in centuries. He never thought the next he’d attend would be his own. 

The sun beamed all the brighter as the rain fell down harder. It was as if he was walking through a dream as he walked down to his groom. And Shouyou? Shouyou waiting there with his sparkling eyes, beaming a smile so bright left one everlasting feeling with Atsumu. 

All good things would come from  _ this _ human boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber), [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat), [Dragonlingdar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlingdar/pseuds/Dragonlingdar) and [Ellieb3an](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieb3an) for encouraging me or beta-ing for me or both! I love you guys!!!


End file.
